me meeting naruto
by kylewood5454678
Summary: i know the title sucks but give it a shot please. the summary goes like this a high school named kyle is in a band and well something bad happens at one concert and then they end up in narutos world. oh learning english


**helo every one i doing my first anime fan fic so please give tips and no mean comments and learning english.**

* * *

I am just a average high school in my state and i am in a band and a trainer.I have light brawn hair and i am white and my eys are light brown. my clothes are a tailer gang t-shirt and bagy pants but not gang like.

and well i am a singer in the band and gaurter player in there and my friend damin is the main singer i just do the cores of the songs.

damin is black with dark hair and a EPHS CRASES CROUNTRY t-shirt and with light blue jeans.

robert he is mexican with dark brown hair and dark bown eyes with a dark t-shit with some logo on it and very clear light bleu jeans.

robert is the camera guy.

but we use the computer for the music nothing else.

now you know what we look like so lets start with the story.

* * *

KYLE'S POV

i was in my bed on a staterday enging my late sleep and well by the time i woke up i forgot that there was a concert today SHIT ! i screem out loud

"KYLE ! my mom screem out loud"

man i am in some dep shit i said in my head.

then the door bell ring.

"KYLE ! YOU FRIENDS ARE MOM SAID"

so i get my clothes on as fast as i can by the time i almost got my pants on i fall face first on the floor.

AAWWWWEEEEE that hurt.

i then take one of my fingers and rup my spot were it hurts the most.

that is going to leave a mark i said to my self.

"KYLE WE NEED TO GET GOING one of my friends said"

so i run as fast as i can to get to the van to go to the concert.

i fanily get to the van and went in the back of the van.

i waited and waited entill we get to the concert.

we fanily get there and we un pack the stuff and went on the stage.

"alright every one here is the band that was so late" the inter com guy said."

i pluge in the computer to the speakers and we started to sing.

mama told me by cash cash.

mama told me there be girls like you  
at the club dancing on me got hips like a maxim queen  
bought drinks with the last guy's green  
(oh oh)  
that girl she cuts the whole line  
because she's hot and looking so fine  
and I'm going out of my mind

cause I need you tonight even though it ain't right I had your body back for more  
though I'm broken inside tied up in your lies  
I know I know I know this girl is crazy  
I bet your daddy don't know you do that do that do that (oh!)  
yeah she's a heart breaker  
bet your daddy don't know you do that do that  
my mama told me there be girls like you (you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (like you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you

she wanna dance skip the romance  
gets naughty moving her hands  
she only wants the keys to my van  
oh this love is taking its toll  
but she's moving hard on that pole and my heart is out of control  
and I need you tonight even thought it ain't right  
I had your body back for more  
though I'm broken inside tied up in your lies  
I know I know I know this girl is crazy  
I bet your daddy don't know you do that, do that, do that  
yeah she's a heart breaker  
I bet your daddy don't know you do that, do that,  
my mama told me there be girls like you (ooo)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (ooo)  
my mama told me there be girls like you

this girls driving me crazy  
please mama won't you please come save me  
she took my heart and run around town lit up like wired bitch  
when she's done your hearts on the floor she ice cold but you still want more  
that barbie don't need no ken she only looking for a ride on the weekend

this girl is crazy  
I bet your daddy don't know you do that, do that, do that  
yeah she's a heat breaker  
I bet your daddy don't know you do that, do that, do that  
my mama told me there be girls like you (ooo)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (like you, like you, like you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (ooo)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (like you, like you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (you, you, you)  
my mama told me there be girls like you (ooo) (I know, I know)  
my mama told me there be girls like you

that song was called mama told me by cash cash.

the next song is called avage by

Breathe Electric

I've got a Saturday night and I'm all alone.  
I've got my phone right here and I hope she'll call,  
But she's too pissed off at the way I am.  
And she calls me what I want from her.  
I've been expected too much to continue writing  
All these shitty lame love songs that I hate.  
It's becoming real clear that I have no talent,  
And the kids are what I'm trying to reach.

Woah, come on...

Love me, steal me away,  
Cause I've had enough of this,  
And I am whole,  
And I am strong,  
Cuz we're growing up too fast.

Who's to say I'm always wrong?  
I think it's further from the truth to point that out.  
And I'm trying new styles to progress once more,  
But REAL pop is where the money's at.


End file.
